fufcafandomcom_id-20200214-history
FÜR MAAYA/Chapter 3
Jika aku melihat dari sisi yang berbeda, bisakah aku menggapaimu dengan tanganku ini? Meski kenyataannya kau tak pernah menyadari uluran tanganku, Therese? ––– Tio POV Kring kring kring kring kring—ctak. “Ugh...” Aku mengucek kedua mataku dan melihat ke arah jam weker yang kusetel pukul 5 pagi. Sudah sebulan sejak kedatanganku di Asrama Putri FUFCA dengan segala keanehan penghuninya yang semakin hari semakin menjadi-jadi. 30 April 2016, tanggal ini juga menggenapkan 40 hari saat terakhir kali aku memutuskan untuk menyamar menjadi Maaya. Aku mulai terbisa dengan hal-hal yang terjadi di sini, hidup bersama para perempuan mengajarkanku bahwa mereka bukanlah entitas sempurna yang selalu memiliki image baik dan rapi dalam segala hal. Misalnya, ketika pada pagi hari kau melihat ada ‘makhluk aneh’ di bawah kasurmu. “Renzhou...Renzhou...” Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan mencoba membangunkan perempuan yang sejak pukul 2 pagi tidur di bawah kasurku. Aku tidak sadar mengapa dia bisa tersesat masuk ke kamarku dengan memakai seragam sekolah seperti ini. Gadis ini benar-benar bahaya. Bagaimana jika dia tahu kalau aku ini sebenarnya laki-laki? Aku menampar pelan pipinya dengan cepat, tapi belum juga ada respon yang berarti darinya. “Ungh...” Dia mulai merubah posisi tidurnya. Tangan kirinya melesat cepat ke arah kepalaku sementara kakinya menjelajah sisi ruangan yang lain. Aku mencoba menghindar dengan cepat tapi naas tangan kanannya menampar pipiku dengan keras. Plak. “Aduh!” Jeritku pelan. Dia masih juga tidak bereaksi dengan suara yang aku hasilkan, aku putuskan untuk memutar rekaman Himeka saat memanggil kami dengan TOA untuk sarapan pagi. Kuambil tape recorder di laci dan meletakkannya tepat di samping telinga Ren. “Warga Asrama Putri FUFCA! Sarapannya sudah siaaaap~! Renzhou kalau nggak bangun juga semur jengkolnya dihabisin Minami nih~!” Ya, rekaman ini sangat manjur untuk membangunkan Renzhou. Aku sengaja menyimpan rekaman ini karena Renzhou setiap hari Kamis selalu tidur di bawah kasurku karena pulang jam 2 pagi setelah latihan paduan suara. Pintu kamarku tidak memiliki kunci, sehingga setiap orang bebas berlalu lalang di dalamnya. Karena itu aku percaya, Ini adalah salah satu upaya pertahanan diriku selama tinggal di sini. “HIMEKAAA!!” Mata Ren membelalak dan terlonjak dari tidurnya sambil berteriak dramatis. Tanpa mengambil napas dia segera keluar dari kamar tanpa memedulikanku dan berlari ke arah dapur. “Oi Ren.” Aku mengikutinya dari belakang sambil setengah berlari, menuruni tangga lantai dua yang sudah tua sampai mengeluarkan bunyi “ckiit-ckiit” yang horor saat melangkah. Saat sampai di dapur, Ren menemukan Himeka yang sedang memasak dan Minami yang masih tertidur nyenyak menempelkan wajahnya ke meja dengan baju daster serta rambut acak-acakan. Cipa? Dia menatap dingin pisau dapur yang diasahnya. Gigi yang gemerutuk riuh hingga aku bisa mendengar jelas bahwa dia sangat menikmati aktivitasnya itu. Sadar kalau aku memperhatikannya, Ia menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan tajam itu. Aku bergidik. Namun, ekspresi itu berubah seketika saat dia berbicara dengan Himeka. “Kak Hime, aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku.” Dia tersenyum ramah ke arah Himeka dan menyodorkan pisau dapur yang diasahnya itu. “Makasih, Cipa.” Himeka kemudian menyadari bahwa Ren telah berdiri dengan napas tersendat di depannya. Menyusul aku di belakangnya yang masih kaku karena tatapan Cipa. “Ara, Pagi Ren. Tumben bangunnya pagi banget. Pasti nggak sabar nonton kompetisi hari ini ya? Fufufu.” Himeka tertawa pelan sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan bibirnya. Kompetisi? Aku menerka kompetisi apa yang dimaksud Himeka. Tidak ada pemberitahuan khusus tentang kompetisi yang akan diikuti oleh siswa musik klasik. Jadi, apakah ini dari kelas lain? “Sarapan spesialku mana?” “Lho? Hari ini nggak ada jengkol, aku belum belanja.” Sahut Himeka dengan polosnya. “LAAAAAHH, Tadi katanya mau dihabisin Minami?” Ren merasa kecewa atas jawaban yang Himeka berikan, tiba-tiba dia kehilangan semangatnya untuk bangun pagi. “Aku... nggak suka..jengkol. Aku.... sukanya...pete.” sahut Minami dengan suara yang tertahan dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Dia mengusap cairan yang keluar dari mulutnya dan kembali melanjutkan tidur. “Eh? Kapan aku bilang gitu?” Himeka menatap dengan kebingungan. Ren lalu menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia lalu menatap ke arahku dan menyadari kalau dia baru saja tertipu. “MAAYAAAAAA!!” Suara Renzhou memenuhi ruangan, aku menutup telingaku untuk mencegah kerusakan yang lebih besar. “Hoi, jangan teriak-teriak! Aku baru pulang jam 4 pagi. Ribut lagi, kalian tahu konsekuensinya...” Sebuah bayangan hitam muncul dari kamar 105. Kamar yang penghuninya jarang sekali berkumpul bersama kami karena sibuk menyelesaikan anime bertema musik yang menjadi project-nya. Senior Resident yang selalu tampil dengan mata panda berkantung tebal. Yuki-sensei. “Iya Mbak.” Kami berkata dengan suara pelan menuruti SR kami yang suka pergi pagi pulang pagi hanya untuk mencari rezeki itu. “Siapa yang teriak tadi?” Yuki-sensei mulai melihat ke arah wajah kami satu persatu. Dia terhenti saat melihat Renzhou. “Renzhou?” “Bukan aku mbak, tadi si Maaya yang teriak!” Ren mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. Mencoba menyangkal atas apa yang telah dia lakukan dan menunjuk ke arahku. “Teriak sekali lagi, koleksi poster Tsukiuta yang sering kamu ajak malam mingguan.....” Yuki-sensei mulai mengeluarkan pematik api dan menyalakannya perlahan. “ Tau ‘kan?” “Oke, Mbak. Aku akan pastikan mulut Maaya dipakein Lem China!” Yuki-sensei kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. “Fyuuh.” Kami menghela napas hampir bersamaan. Himeka lalu meletakkan masakannya di atas meja. “Ayo sarapan dulu.” Kami berlima pun mengambil posisi di kursi masing-masing, amarah Renzhou juga sepertinya sudah mulai mereda. Cukup lama kami terdiam dalam kicauan burung dan sinar matahari pagi itu. Kuputuskan untuk membicarakan hal yang mengusik pikiranku sejak tadi. “Hari ini ada kompetisi apa?” tanyaku sambil melahap nasi goreng yang ada di atas meja. “Kompetisi Band Musik Populer.” Minami menjawab dengan singkat sambil tetap menatap ke arah nasi gorengnya. “Jadi, itu semacam kompetisi tahunan yang diadakan oleh perusahaan rekaman terkenal untuk merekrut band baru yang berbakat. Sekolah kita ikut berpartisipasi di dalamnya. Kalau tidak salah diwakili oleh anak-anak dari Kelas Musik Pop yang bergabung jadi suatu kelompok dan fokus mengembangkan band.” Cipa mencoba menerangkan lebih jauh untuk memuaskan rasa penasaranku. “Oh, pantas saja aku tidak tahu, ternyata kompetisi ini memang bukan agenda Kelas Musik Klasik.” Aku termangut-mangut mendengarkan penjelasan Cipa. “Hehehe, kalau aku... sudah pasti ingat, Renzhou juga ‘kan?” Himeka menyikut pelan tangan Renzhou dengan senyum misterius, seakan-akan saling berbicara dengan bahasa yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka saja. “Ha-Hah?! Apa sih? Aku nggak tahu kalau ada kompetisi macam itu! ” Pipi Renzhou memerah. Dia tampak menghindari tatapan Himeka. Aku mulai merasa ada yang mencurigakan dari pembicaraan ini. “Hee~” Himeka mulai tersenyum misterius. “Kalau begitu ayo kita tonton bersama, kalian kosong juga ‘kan?” “Aku dan Cipa tidak masalah. Kami memang sedang menyiapkan lagu baru untuk mengamen dengan lebih profesional, tapi akan lebih baik melihat para perwakilan itu menunjukkan bakatnya. Siapa tahu bisa jadi referensi. Bagaimana pun, mereka juga teman sekelasku.” Minami menyelesaikan sarapan dan menelungkupkan sendok di samping piringnya. Dari kilatan cahaya matanya, aku melihat rasa penasaran luar biasa yang tersembunyi rapi dalam sikap acuh tak acuh. “Emm... Siapa perwakilan sekolah kita?” ––– Rezky POV Siapa? Aku tidak melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Hanya sekilas tapi sangat familiar, wajah itu sudah mengganggu pikiranku selama sebulan ini. Sekolah begitu luas, Aku bahkan tidak sempat mencari tahu dia dari kelas mana dan menanyakan apakah kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Semua masih menjadi misteri bagiku. “Rez, kita beneran mau pakai saxophone bukan bass kedua? Gue kayak biasa ya, keyboard.” Kagami membawa kertas berisi chord-chord lagu kami untuk kompetisi ini. Panggilan keduanya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku kemudian menoleh ke arah Kagami dengan kikuk karena tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan olehnya. “Rez!” “Ah, U-uh, Maaf. Tadi sampai mana?” Aku mencoba mengambil kertas chord yang dipegang oleh Kagami. Chord itu telah tersusun rapi. Kagami selalu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, dia menyusun kumpulan nada dan ritme yang kami ciptakan setiap hari menjadi sebuah naskah yang siap untuk dipakai. “Bisa serius nggak? Kalau fokus lu setengah-setengah, gue pulang.” Gill menatapku dengan sangsi. Tanga yang memegang kedua stik drum itu berhenti bergerak. Kami memang sudah berjuang keras untuk sampai di tempat ini. Semua untuk satu tujuan, direkrut perusahaan rekaman terkenal. Aku bisa memaklumi kenapa Gill bersikap seperti itu. Aku terdiam dan menyadari bahwa sudah saatnya aku berhenti memikirkan wanita itu. Aku harus fokus. “Bro, lu sehat ‘kan? Kita udah sampai sini. Nggak ada jalan buat balik.” Kata Fujiki sambil memegang saxophone di tangan kanannya. Dia menatapku dalam. Aku tahu dia ingin semua berjalan maksimal. “Kita bakal bawain lagu yang lumayan nge-beat. Kalo lu nggak semangat nyanyiinnya, nyawa dari musik ini nggak akan sampai ke penonton.” Timpal Kagami untuk menyadarkanku. “Maaf, gue nggak maksud gitu....” “MARI KITA SAMBUT, PESERTA SELANJUTNYA DARI FUFCA ACADEMY!! THE ELITE BAAAANNNNDDD!!” Dari balik tirai merah itu, nama band kami dipanggil. Ini adalah waktunya. Impian yang selama ini kami gantung akan kami bagikan. Koor penonton terdengar dengan jelas, panggung ini akan menjadi singgasana bagi kami. “It’s show time!” ––– Tio POV “Aduh, cepetan dong! Keburu tampil tuh!” Himeka dengan cepat menuntun kami ke arah stadion musik megah di tengah kota. Kami berlarian masuk ke dalam stadion itu. Sinar matahari terhalang oleh atapnya. Suasana hanya gelap seakan malam telah menyambut dan menyelimuti penonton yang riuh saat tirai merah mulai terbuka. Lampu-lampu besar mengarah ke tengah panggung, segala penjuru kulihat banyak siswa yang memakai seragam sekolah kami menonton kompetisi ini. Pendukung kompetisi akbar ini didominasi oleh siswi-siswi yang memakai dan membawa berbagai macam papan untuk mendukung perwakilan sekolah kami. Di sana tertulis, “Gill, Kagami, Rezky, Fujiki, *The Elite Band*kami mendukungmu!!” “Kita duduk dimanaaa??” Kata Ren sambil menaikkan suaranya agar tak tenggelam dalam riuhnya masa. “Di situ ada 5 kursi kosong!!” Minami menimpali dengan suara yang tak kalah keras. Kami kemudian berjalan ke arah kursi itu dan duduk di sana. Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau harus melakukan hal seperti ini. Bersama dengan empat wanita ini, menonton konser musik yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan tujuanku. “Ah, menyusahkan.” Gumamku pelan. ––– Rezky POV Saat tirai dibuka, aku menatap penonton yang ada di depanku. “Rezky!! Liat sini doooong!! Kyaaaaaaaaa!!” “Gill ccool bangeeett!! Mau pingsan rasanyaaa!!” “Kagami! Kagami! Kagami!!” “Fujiki ganteng banget Kyaaaaa!! Pacarin Aku donggg!!” ––– Rezky : Anoko ga kinou nanka sugoku yasashikute. ♫ (That girl from yesterday seemed especially nice somehow)”'' ''Gill, Kagami : Kimi ja nakya dame mitai ♫ (I think it's gotta be you)”'' ''Rezky : Kochira to shite wa sonna tsumori nai kedo ♫ (But it's not like I have any intentions like that.)”'' ''Kagami, Fujiki : Kimi ja nakya dame mitai ♫ (I think it's gotta be you)”'' ''Rezky : Iya bareten jan tte ka kikoeten jan sore ♫ (No, it's comin' out, ya heard it... that... )”'' ''Fujiki, Gill : Kimi ja nakya dame mitai ♫ (I think it's gotta be you)”'' ''Kagami : Atama no naka ohanabatake da to ka shoujo manga da to ka ♫ ' (The inside of my head is like a field of flowers, like a shoujo manga. )”'' ''Gill : Mou nan datte dou datte ii ♫'' (Oh, it doesn't matter now)”''' Rezky : Sou imasugu kimi ni aitai— ♫ ' (That's right, I want to see you right away—)”'' ––– Penglihatanku menerawang ke seluruh penonton. Wajah mereka ceria dan penuh semangat. Apakah ini berarti musikku sampai pada mereka? Tunggu— '''Dug Dug Dug Dug Dug Dug Dug Dug. —Gadis itu datang? ––– Rezky : —Kimi ni atte tashikametemitai ♫ (I want to see you so that I can be sure )”'' ''Sekai no kotowari ai no teigi shiawase no kategorii ♫ ' (The rejection of this world, the definition of love, the categories of happiness )”'' ''Madamada kimi o shiritai ♫'' (I want to know more and more about you )”''' Konna serifu gara demo nai kedo— ♫ (That kind of line isn't like me, but—)”'' ––– Mataku terbelalak. Saat ini, aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya. Sudah kuputuskan, Aku akan menanyakannya padanya. Aku memang pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu di masa laluku! ––– ''Rezky : Donna ni kakkotsuketeta tte hajimarya shinai ♫ (No matter how I change myself, nothing starts.)”'' ''Kimi ja nakya dame mitai ♫ (I think it's gotta be you)” (Kimi Janakya Dame Mitai – OST Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun) ––– Tio POV Perasaanku saja atau daritadi si vokalis melihat ke arahku? Ah, dia yang waktu itu menahanku di lorong. Aku ingat saat hari pertama masuk kuliah aku berlari ke arahnya. Kenapa dia melihatku? Apa aku begitu mencurigakan? Dia tidak tahu kalau aku laki-laki ‘kan? “Ini apaan sih cewe-cewenya minta dipacarin Kagami! Jantungku kerasa kayak diremas, mau aku remas balik mereka!” Himeka mulai kehilangan kesabarannya, dia mulai kehilangan kontrol diri dan bersiap melakukan upaya penyiksaan terhadap fans Kagami. “Tahan Hime, Tahaaan!” Minami memegang kedua tangan Himeka untuk tetap terjaga dari melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Dia mencoba menenangkan Himeka, dari situlah aku sadar yang dimaksud oleh Himeka bahwa dia pasti tahu soal kompetisi ini adalah karena dia menyukai Kagami. “Jadi Kak Ren, banyak yang minta di-notis sama Kak Gill tuh.” Cipa mulai menggoda Ren, dia sepertinya tahu apa yang terjadi. “Hu-huh, apa hubungannya sama aku? Aku ng-nggak peduli tuh.” Wajah Ren tampak merah padam ketika digoda oleh Cipa. “Wah, beneran ya? Nanti kalau Kak Gill punya pacar baru nyesel.” Cipa tertawa kecil menanggapi komentar Ren. Ren hanya terdiam dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah itu. “Hmm...gadis-gadis ini rumit juga.” gumamku dalam hati. ––– Rezky POV “Kerja bagus semuanya! Ini semua karena usaha keras kita. Rekaman Broo!” Fujiki memulai pembicaraan setelah menerima penghargaan dan sebuah kartu nama dari perusahaan rekaman terkenal. “Bagian gue transfer aja ya. Mau balik.” Gill mengambil tasnya dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan kami bertiga. “Gill, kita harus rayain kemenangan kita.” Sahut Kagami sambil tersenyum tipis. “Kita semua udah berjuang dari awal sampai tingkat ini.” Gill menoleh perlahan dan meletakkan ibu jari dan kelingking di telinganya. “Telpon gue buat makan-makan entar malem.” Dia kemudian berlalu. “Gue pergi dulu. Ada urusan yang gue nggak bisa tunda lagi.” Kataku dengan suara yang rendah pada Kagami dan Fujiki. “Loh Bro? Lu mau kemana?” Fujiki keliatan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. “Rez!” Terdengar olehku suara Kagami memanggil namaku dari kejauhan. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga ke luar stadion. Dia pasti masih di sana. ––– Ren POV “Gill!” Terburu-buru aku mengikuti langkahnya, dia menuju pintu keluar stadion. Baru kudapati dia saat sampai di tempat parkir. Napasku ngos-ngosan saat mengejar langkah kaki yang lebar itu. Saat aku memanggilnya, dia menoleh dan berbalik menghadapku. “Apa?” Dia menjawab dengan kalemnya. Membuatku semakin kesal karena tingkah laku yang membuat banyak wanita jatuh cinta oleh dingin hatinya. “Lu jalan apa lari sih? Capek gue ngejar.” Aku terus saja mengalihkan pembicaraan, mencoba mengulur waktu pembicaraan yang sebenarnya. Aku selalu saja mencari alasan, dan pada akhirnya menyesali apa yang tak pernah tersampaikan. “Nggak perlu lari ngejar gue, lu aja yang nggak sadar gue nggak kemana-mana.” “Maksud?” Kataku dengan tatapan penuh tanya. “Gue buru-buru, mau tidur. Cepetan.” Dia mulai menaiki motor merahnya, helm yang ada di kepalanya terpasang sempurna. “Nggak jadi. Gue cuma mau nagih utang yang kemaren.” Bukan, bukan ini yang mau aku bicarakan. “Entar gue bayar. Bawel. Tunggu royalti gue keluar.” Dia kemudian mulai menyalakan motornya dan berlalu dari hadapanku. Aku menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin hilang dari jangkauan pandangku. Aku bahkan belum mengatakan dengan benar apa yang sebenarnya ingin aku sampaikan. Bahkan bunga Asoka yang aku petik secara gratis di halaman stadion untuk memberinya selamat belum sempat kuberikan. “Ah, emang kalo bunganya gratis nggak bakal berjalan lancar.” ––– Himeka POV Aku melihatnya dari balik dinding, Kagami mulai mengambil tasnya. Sebuah hadiah spesial yang kusiapkan sejak tadi pagi telah berada di tangan, masakan spesial dan sepotong surat berisi ucapan selamat karena telah memenangkan kompetisi ini. Aku selalu percaya Kagami pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah di depannya. “Ah, kau menemukanku. Fufufu.” Aku tertawa pelan melihat dia terkejut karena menemukanku di balik dinding. “Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?” Dia tampak kebingungan. “Jjang!” Aku menunjukkan ‘hadiah’ yang ingin kuberikan padanya sejak tadi. “Kau tampak keren di panggung. Hehehe.” Dia tersenyum tipis, senyuman paling manis yang ada. ––– Fujiki POV “Senior Yuki!” Gadis itu berlalu dari balik pintu stadion. Dari punggungnya aku bisa memastikan bahwa itu adalah dia. Aku berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat sambil membawa saxophone di pundakku. “Jadi, senior menyempatkan menonton ya, awalnya kukira tidak akan datang.” “Aku sengaja memilih berada di kursi paling pojok—” Pantas saja aku tak melihatnya. Dia memang membuatku tidak bisa menyadari keberadaannya. Ah, dia tidak pernah berubah. “—Kau harus mengganti waktu tidurku karena menonton pertunjukanmu yang ultra-ribut itu.” Dia tersenyum sinis ke arahku. Kami tertawa satu sama lain. ––– Rezky POV “Tunggu.” Aku menarik tangan gadis itu. Dia menatapku dengan kebingungan, tatapan mata itu menjelaskan bahwa aku hanyalah orang asing baginya. “Ada apa? Selamat, tampilanmu memang sangat ba—“ “Apa kau mengenalku?” sahutku tanpa membiarkan dia menyelesaikan perkataannya. “Eh, kau yang di lorong waktu itu—?” Matanya menerawang mencoba mengingat-ingat. Aku melihatnya dengan seksama. Wajahnya sangat mirip— tidak, ini adalah dia! Tapi kenapa aku merasa berbeda tentang gadis ini? “—selain waktu itu. Kau pasti mengenalku ‘kan? Kita pernah bertemu dan bahkan dekat dulu.” Aku mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa keyakinanku tak pernah salah. Dia masih terus menerawang, tapi tak memberikan jawaban yang kuinginkan. “Sepertinya kau salah orang, kita tidak pernah saling kenal sebelumnya—“ “MAAYA!” Aku meninggikan suaraku, memanggil namanya setelah sekian lama. Tangannya bergetar, dia tampak kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya sendiri. Kata-kata tercekat di tenggorokannya ketika aku memanggil nama itu. Dia tak mengatakan apapun dalam waktu yang lama. Kami saling diam dan beralih tatap, bibirnya tampak ragu berkata. “Aku—“ 200x200px|center|link=|